


perfect strangers

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Hangover, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, Silly But Fun Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Yuzuru wakes up next to a stranger.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 112





	perfect strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Had a couple of busy days and this idea happened at saved my brain from turning into a crumble :D I had much fun with it, I apologize for any mistakes but I'm barely seeing anything at his point hah Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!!

The moment Yuzuru stumbled out of the elevator, he tripped over a perfectly flat carper and didn't fall only because he leaned against the wall, something between a growl and a giggle leaving his mouth. For the very first time in his life, he was drunk, or how Keiji had put it to words- totally smashed- and his head was spinning, and he both wanted to puke and also have another beer.

Sighing with effort, he pushed himself from the wall and dragged himself in the direction of his room, grateful that his first real party happened in the dorms, only a few floors down from his place. It had been fun, and Yuzuru was feeling really giddy, but also tired, and he blinked sleepily as he reacheed the door of his room, grabbing the doorknob and feeling a littl sting of surprise when he found it unlocked, he was sure he had locked it, but that doubt was washed over by relief when he got inside, not bothering to turn the light on, just wanting to get to his bed and sleep.

Honestly, choosing to stay in that dorm with single rooms had been the best idea ever, maybe a little hard on the budget but so worth it, because now Yuzuru didn't have to worry about waking anyone up as he was trying to kick his shoes off, and there was no one to see his drunken staggering in the darkness. Blindly, he crossed the room until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he flops on it, glad that it was so comfortable and on a bigger size. Yuzuru sighed, nuzzling against into the pillow and barely registering some distinct scent of pines he couldn't quite place, and also there was some sound, probably coming from behind the wall but sounding oddly loud in his ears- whatever it was, Yuzuru didn't think about it, his alcohol infused brain guiding him straight into a deep, unbothered sleep.

* * *

When Yuzuru woke up, he barely had enough strength to keep his eyes open for longer than a second. He groaned, blinded by the harsh light of what had to be a lat morning, and for a long moment all he could focus on was a pounding headache and a dryness of his throat. Memories of the last night were coming to him slowly, party at Keiji's, way too much alcohol, exclaiming loudly that he was going to sleep. Honestly, thinking about it now, he had been terribly embarassing, he could just hope everyone else was equally wasted and not remembering his drunken lectures about Napoleon-

"Good morning!"

Yuzuru's heart stopped and eyes snapped open, and his still blurred gaze registered a nightstand that definitely wasn't his, a tall pile of papers instead of his pretty lamp and alarm clock, and his physical weakness disappeared for a moment when his adrenaline level increased suddenly at the realization he wasn't in his own bed.

Slowly, he rolled on his back and turned his head carefully, and almost yelled at loud when he saw some guy sitting next to him, leaning against the headboard and looking at Yuzuru from above his phone.

"Hello, perfect stranger." the guy said, a trace of laughter lingering in his voice "So to what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my bed?"

Yuzuru gasped, unable to do anything, his thoughts racing as he tried to remember what the hell had happened last night. He was sure he had never seen the guy before, and he wasn't going back with anyone, so... so the only reasonable answer was that somehow, he had messed up the rooms- which wasn't so surpriding after how much he had drunk- and he ended up in that guy's bed.

Speaking of that guy, he was watching Yuzuru with a nice, curious smile, and Yuzuru's heart picked up, and it only seemed to make his headache worse, and he sniffled, grabbing the hem of the blanket and draping it over his head, a childish attempt to make himself disappear.

Honestly, he had been so wasted he ended up in someone else's room. He was everything his parents had told him not to be, and Yuzuru felt tears of embarassment gathering in his eyes and slowly rolling down his hot, flushed face.

"Umm, hello?" the guy said, and Yuzuru felt a tentative, quick caress at the top of his head "Hey, it's all right, I get that you were partying or something? I'm not mad, and nothing happened, my fault for not locking the door- are you okay?"

Yuzuru took a few deep, calming breaths, and peeked from under the blanket. The guy seemed truly concerned, but Yuzuru couldn't help but notice that he was also really cute, with big brown eyes and hair curling a bit around his ears and above his forehead, and he was wearing a worn out t-shirt he had been probably sleeping in, and Yuzuru's mouth went even more dry than before.

"I'm sorry." Yuzuru mumbled, his skin actually burning with shame "I guess I'm not in room fourty-three?"

"Sixty-three." the guy said with amusement "Two floors up."

"Oh god." Yuzuru whined, closing his eyes for a moment "I'm so sorry."

"It's fineee." the guy said, poking Yuzuru's shoulder with his finger "So, you're okay? My name's Javi, by the way, and you can totally stay here until you feel better-"

That was the last thing Yuzuru wanted was to impose his presence on the guy- Javi, apparently- so he quickly searched his pockets, wincing at how his clothes stuck to his skin unpleasantly. He narrowed his eyes, not feeling neither the familiar keychain or his phone. Aware of Javi's gaze on him, he blushed even harder, trying not to panick too much. After a second he found his phone lying on the mattress next to his hip- must have slipped out of his pocket in the night- but the keyes were nowhere to be found.

"Everything alright?" Javi asked, adressing Yuzuru's clear distress, and Yuzuru swallowed hard, honestly wishing for the mattress to swallow him.

"Yeah, I just can't find my keys." Yuzuru muttered, trying to sit up, but he instantly fell on his back, head spinning painfully and making the wave of nauseua rise in his gut and bubble in his throat.

"Fuck." he whined, closing his eyes, and he heard Javi getting up and shuffling around the room, moving some stuff and whistling quietly, and through the fog of shame and misery, he really appreciated the way Javi was handling that situation. He wasn't angry or, thankfully, pushy, and Yuzuru was entirely grateful for his calm, friendly approach.

"Okay, I don't see your keyes anywhere here." Javi said, and Yuzuru opened his eyes to see his gentle smile "Here, have some water." he added, handing Yuzuru a full bottle.

Yuzuru gave him the widest smile he was capable of and propped himself on the pillow carefully before taking a sip, sighing gratefully.

"Thank you so much." he said, feeling a tiny bit better "Uhm, my name's Yuzuru, by the way. And I'm so sorry for all of that."

"Hey, don't apologize." Javi chuckled, sitting down next to Yuzuru's legs "And it's very nice to meet you, Yuzuru."

"You can say, Yuzu, for short." Yuzuru said "I guess I've left the keys at my friend's place, let me just ring him and hopefully I'll be gone in a moment."

But of course Yuzuru's stream of bad luck wasn't even close to be over, because Keiji didn't pick up, even when Yuzuru got directed to the voicemail for the third time, he honestly wanted to scream.

"Okay, I see, maybe your friend lost his phone?" Javi said before Yuzuru could form any coherent sentence "What's his room number? I will go and check."

"You don't have to." Yuzuru muttered and Javi shook his head.

"I'll take the stairs, I could use some exercise. And you drink your water!"

Numbly, Yuzuru watched how Javi didn't even bother to change from his sleeping clothes before leaving, but well, students roaming around in pajamas weren't such an unusal sight on Saturday. He was back five minutes later, still smiling but a little puzzled, and Yuzuru knew the answer already.

"I- oh!" he yepled when his phone rang, and Yuzuru almost sighed with relief when he saw Keiji's name on the screen "Keiji!"

"Yuzu, man, what's up?" Keiji asked cheerfully "You're okay? We stopped by your room in the morning but you must have been sleeping like a dead, you didn't hear us knocking.

"Yeah, uhm, I wasn't there." Yuzuru said, glancing down as Javi came a bit closer "Look, where are you? I think I left my keys at your place somewhere."

"Oh then where are you?" Keiji asked, and Yuzuru heard something like splashing and laughter in the background, and a suspicion sprouted inside him.

"In someone else's room, and I would like to get to mine. Where are you?"

"Ah, me and the boys decided to hit up Keegan's cabin, since the days are still warm. We wanted you to tag along, but- shit, you safe? Because we can drive back when we get sober again."

Yuzuru pinched the bridge of his nose, and when he looked up and saw Javi's expression, he could tell the other guy probably heard most of Keiji's loud talk. His suspicion was confirmed when Javi smiled at him, showed him two thumbs up and mouthed 'it's okay' before making a wide hand gesture, and Yuzuru made a quick decision.

"I don't want you guys to drive." he said with a small sigh "You guys will be back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, in the afternoon but not too late, Brendan starts at 8am on Monday."

"Cool. Yeah, just let me know when you arrive."

"Sure." Keiji said slowly, clearly a bit worried "Yuzu, are you sure it's alright?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you all when I see you. Have fun, say hi to the boys!"

He hung up and looked at Javi at him, who was watching him with the same unwavering smile Yuzuru started associating with him already.

"So." Yuzuru cleared his throat and honestly, he could swear his face got even hotter, if that was humanly possible "Can I really... stay here?"

If Javi kicked him out, Yuzuru's only choice would be going to the other side of the city where his friend Shoma lived in the dorms of the School of Physical Education, since all of Yuzuru's friends from his dorm were off partying. And Yuzuru could tell that spending over an hour in public transport now would end up in a disaster.

"Obviously, can't let you sleep in the kitchen or somewhere." Javi chuckled "But I have one condition." he said dramatically and Yuzuru held his breath.

"Yes?"

"You're getting into a shower." Javi said and Yuzuru gasped with embarassment. He couldn't blame Javi for that a bit, since he reeked of sweat and alcohol, and he was kind of feeling grossed out by himself.

"Yes, yes." he nodded quickly, regretting that gesture instantly, and he got out f the bed, standing awkwardly and tugging at his shirt "I, umm-"

"It's your lucky day, I did laundry yesterday so I will fetch you something."

Honestly, what was with him and being so on board will that situation? Was it something happening to him regularly or what?

"Here you go!" Javi sang, shoving a pile of clothes into Yuzuru's arms "You've a towel in here too, oh, wait a sec!" he span around, rumagging through a drawer "Aha!" he exclaimed proudly, showing Yuzuru a brand new and still packed toothbrush, and Yuzuru could just stare with disbelief.

"You're amazing." he said, full of awe, and Javi laughed shortly, a tiny bit of blush dusting his cheeks.

"Mama taught me how to be a good host."

When he turned the water on, he almost teared up, it felt so good. He was definitely still hungover, but hot water soothed his headache a little, and made him feel physically better in general. It was such a relief, to scrub all the remainings of ythe party off, and it was also nice to have a moment alone to think about the situation he was in.

He was still embarassed beyond belief, and he knew for a fact it would still be hunting him ten years in the future, but he was truly grateful to the fate for guiding his drunken steps towards Javi's room. Because so far Javi had been nothing but kind and respectful and generous, and Yuzuru was already stressing out how he was ever going to pay him back. Maybe he could buy him lunch sometimes, or more like, three lunches, that would be more appropriate...

After stepping out of the shower, Yuzuru hesitated a little, eyeing the tangled pile of his clothes on the floor. He knew he should probably put his underwear on, but mere thought of those dirty boxers against his now blissfully clean skin was making him shudderd. Flushing a little, he picked up sweatpants Javi had given him, enjoying the soft fabric, and he promised himself to take the clothes later and wash them himself.

When he got back to the room he was greeted by the blow of fresh air coming through an open window, and Javi humming quietly as he moved around the room, putting some stuff away, clearly wanting to clean up a little. Caught up in his slightly off key singing, he didn't notice Yuzuru being back, giving him a chance to look at his host for a moment. He had changed from his baggy pajamas into something more fitting, and Yuzuru noticed nicely toned arms, and also only now he paid attention to Javi's eyelashes, long and curled and framing his really pretty eyes-

\- that were now turned to Yuzuru and crinkled in a smile.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes." Yuzuru nodded "Thank you."

"You gotta stop thanking me for every little thing." Javi chuckled, shaking his head a little "Okay, I can tell but your expression that the hangover is still killing you, so feel free to lay down! Also, you should totally eat something."

Mere thought of food made Yuzuru feel sick, his insides twisting into painful knots. He passed on the offer, fearing it would end up real bad, but gratefully accepted when Javi handed him a big cup of black tea with extra few spoons of sugar while munching on a sandwich himself.

"Thank you." Yuzuru sighed, folding his legs and sitting more comfortably. They were both on the bed, since Javi insisted that it was the spot he was spending his days at anyway, doing everything from sleeping to studying and eating.

"So, I take the party was wild last night?" Javi teased and Yuzuru smiled a litte, but at least he managed to keep his embarassment low at that point.

"Well, at least for me? I'm not really... a go out type. It was my first real party."

"And already quite a memorable one." Javi chuckled "You're first year then?"

"Yeah. Oceanography." Yuzuru said, adding an extra information since he suspected it would be the next question.

"Oh, cool! Like, sea animals and stuff?"

"Among other things, yes." Yuzuru laughed "I'm the most into the geological branch, though. What about you?"

"Just starting third year of journalism. Had some advetures with psychology but lets not mention that." Javi said, and Yuzuru realized he was already fond of the sound of his laughter, light and bright and somehow reminding him of summer.

"And what kind of journalism exactly?"

"Huh, I think I'm into investigative journalism the most, but it's a tough field so we'll see where I land." Javi said with a little shrug.

They spent some time chatting, the conversation flowing easily, as if they knew each other for much longer. Yuzuru didn't have time to think about it, but it was probably the quickest he had ever made a connection with, but giving the circumstances, it was the best to just shove all the awkwardness away. And Javi was a great person to talk to, always having something to say, and with a lot of fun anegdotes. They talked about school and the city, and exchanged pros and cons of being younger brothers. Time passed, Yuzuru wasn't sure how much, and suddenly he realized that he was feeling almost okay and that he could actually eat something.

"Okay, I so don't have anything to make dinner from, so let's just order something." Javi proposed, reaching for his laptop.

"But it's on me." Yuzuru insisted "Really, I owe you."

"I mean, it would be rude to refuse." Javi said with a sly grin, and then they spent a solid ten minutes trying to agree on what they should order. Javi kept on insisting that he knew exactly what Yuzuru needed, so in the end he was the one making the final choice.

Since Yuzuru had been sleeping almost till noon and then they were up to many things, by the time their foor arrived it was well in the afternoon. Then Yuzuru discovered Javi's idea for a perfect hangover meal was chicken soup, fries and some meat that came in with suspiciously looking sauces.

Yuzuru was a bit sceptical, but when he took the first bite, he blessed Javi's choice, and his stomach seemed to be pretty happy too.

"It's so good!" he sighed, and Javi smiled, clearly pleased.

"Glad you like it! It's kind of my hobby, to check new restaurant and cuisines, there's that Greek place nearby that I really want to check out-"

They chatted about food while finishing their meal and then decided to let Netflix agorythm choose what they should watch.

"Oh my god, Richard Gere wasn't grey his entire life!" Yuzuru gasped as the first minutes of First Knight passed by, and Javi laughed loudly, shaking his head.

"Unbelievable, right?"

It was a nice movie, and Yuzuru had had fun watching it and commenting it with Javi, but after some time he started feeling drowsy, still not fully recovered, and by the end of the movie he was barely keeping his eyes open, head lolling to the side every few minutes.

"Okay, I see you." Javi laughed softly, closing the laptop and putting it away "Calling it a day?"

Yuzuru nodded, and forced himself to get up and go to the bathroom where he washed his face and cleaned his teeth, feeling real tired and dreaming of sleep. But then he came back into the room, he stopped abruptly, seeing Javi sitting in the bed with his legs tucked under the blanket, scrolling through his phone. It felt oddly intimate now, after the whole day of talking and navigating through that new friendship- the fact that they were going to share a bed, both fully conscious and not strangers anymore.

Javi looked up from his phone and smiled, and Yuzuru felt the tension seeping out of him. He smiled back, a little sheepish, and he slid under the covers, sighing slowly and letting his eyelids close, feeling on the verge of sleep already.

"Oh, by the way." Javi added while he shuffled around, flicking the nightlamp off and putting his phone away "I've been told I get clingy at nights so in case of any unwanted advances, just kick me or something? Don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Okay." Yuzuru mumbled, half asleep but feeling pleasant warmth growing inside his chest "Javi?"

"Mhh?"

"Thank you."

"Hey, how many-"

"For being safe." Yuzuru muttered, Javi's soft gasp the last thing he heard before falling asleep.

When Yuzuru woke up, it took him only a moment to realize where he was. Once he opened his eyes he saw a pile of old newspapers on the nightstand, and he vaguealy remembered Javi telling him about some project he was preparing for.

And speaking of Javi, Yuzuru's eyes snapped open as his senses finally registered something warm and solid mere inches from his back and steady breath against his nape.

Yuzuru tensed for a moment when the whole situation kicked in, but then he relaxed, because to be honest, it felt truly nice. He didn't even think of making a fuss about it, and it just lay there, sleep wearing off slowly and his senses sharpened. Now, he could hear Javi's regular breathing, and also the sounf of droplets hitting the window rather harshly, suggesting an intense rainfall was happening outside. It must have been early, because the room was still bathed in soft grey, but Yuzuru wasn't feeling sleepy, too caught up in the moment.

It just felt... good, and Yuzuru wondered how it was even possible. They barely knew each other, but Javi's closeness wasn't bothering him at all. If Yuzuru had learned something about Javi, it was that he was gentle and funny and kind, and well, also really attractive, which was a part of the reason why Yuzuru wasn't squirming away. He let his eyes close, and for a few minutes he just stayed like that, listening to the rain and Javi's deep breaths, until he decided to slowly turn around, some nagging curiosity growing inside him.

He had never shared a bed with anyone, now that he was thinking about it. There was something fascinating in warching a sleeping person from so close, and he just hoped he wasn't being creepy. Javi looked really calm, and he seemed to be smiling even in his sleep, and for a tenth time Yuzuru's brain formed dreadful scenarios of what could have happened if it was someone else's room. Things could have gotten real unpleasant, but luckily there he was, knowing that everything was perfectly alright.

Javi sighed and rolled on his back, clearly far away from waking up, and after a moment Yuzuru felt sleep creeping its way into his body again, and he closed his eyes, slowly drifting away.

When he woke up for a second time, some things were different than before. First, it was much brighter. Second, the rain seemed to be falling even harder, and third, Yuzuru woke up with his nose pressed to Javi's shoulders, nose filled with a faint scent of washing detergent and soap.

Yuzuru blinked groggily, pulling back a little, and Javi shifted, rolling on his stomach and letting out a quiet groan.

"Do we have to get up?" he mumbled into the pillow, voice heavy with sleep, moving his arm blindly and ending up caressing Yuzuru's cheek and neck.

"Nope." Yuzuru said immediately, shifting a little and finding his pillow again. It was Sunday and he was a guest, and if Javi wanted to sleep for the whole day, Yuzuru wouldn't do anything to disturb him. Yuzuru himself wasn't used to sleeping so long, and he was feeling a little heavy with that overdose, but it was also quite pleasant. Normally he would wake up early and jump into studying or reading right after breakfast, maybe watching a movie or two later, but well, that time definiitely wouldn't kill him, and he was feeling so warm and comfortable he didn't really want to wake up.

He kept on falling in and out of shallow slumber until his bladder started killing him and he had to sneak out of the bed, as quiet as possible. That little trip made him fully awake, last remains of sleep seeipng through his bare feet to the cold tiles. Still, there wasn't much to do since he didn't want to be a burden, so he slip back to bed, sitting against the headboard as Javi had done that first morning. Yuzuru grabbed his phone and gasped quietly when he saw it was a few minutes after noon. He didn't dwell on thet though, because there was a notification of two missed calls from Keiji and also a couple of texts that Yuzuru opened immediately.

_ > hey Yuzu! it's raining so much we might leave a little earlier _

_ > no point in staying here in such a weather _

_ > Brendan is almost sober lol _

_*missed call*_

_ > we're like ten minutes away _

_ > okay here, you're welcome to come anytime!!! your keyes were under my desk lol _

_*missed call*_

_ > dude I'm so curious about what you're up to ;) _

Yuzuru blushed a little when he read the last message, and he glanced at Javi who was snoring quietly, now hugging the pillow against his chest. Yuzuru just had to smile at that, a feeling of fondness blooming inside him like a flower, and for a moment he thought about staying a bit longer, but then he shook his head firmly. No, he should go back to his place, take a shower and put on his own clothes, and read something for the next day classes.

"Javi?" he said quietly, putting his hand on Javi's shoulder, intending to shake him gently but in the end only touching him lightly "I can go now."

"Whaaat." Javi mumbled, opening his eyes and raising his head a little, putting his chin on the pillow "Where?"

"To my room. My friend came back so I can get my keys."

"Oh." Javi hummed, still a bit out of it "That's early."

"They came back because of rain." Yuzuru explained, and looked down for a moment, suddenly feeling a little awkward because of the sudden intimacy of the scene, Javi's mussed hair and features still soft with sleep.

"Okay." Javi murmured warmly, reaching to put his hand on Yuzuru's nape "But feel free to come back anytime, yes?"

His eyes sparkled a little and Yuzuru's skin tingled where Javi was touching him, and he opened his mouth to say something, but the only words he managed to get out was an uttered 'thank you'. Javi laughed at that, bright and quiet, and caressed Yuzuru's cheek briefly before letting his hand drop to the blanket. It felt kind of final, at least to Yuzuru, so cleared his throat and got out of the bed, grabbing his clothes from a chair.

"I will, uh, bring you your clothes when I wash them." he said to Javi, who was looking ready to take a nap again.

"No rush." Javi chuckled, and then added "I'm really glad you ended up in my room, and not someone else's."

"Me too." Yuzuru blurted out, and the blush on his face was so hot it actually burnt "So, I will just, bye!"

Who would have thought that the second most embarassing moment of that weaned would be goodbye?

"I need answers, now." Keiji announced the moment he opened the door for Yuzuru "Also congrats on your first walk of shame, we should drink to that."

"Shut up, no drinks." Yuzuru sighed, dropping down on a chair by Keiji's chair "I want my keysssss!"

"Here you go." Keiji chuckled, showing them in Yuzuru's hands and then looked at him, still smiling but caring "So, what exactly happened?"

"Basically I messed up rooms and ended up in someone else's bed." Yuzuru admitted and Keiji gasped.

"Oh dude, I hope you didn't have troubles? That could get ugly!"

"No, the guy was great. Like, pretty amazing." Yuzuru said without thinking and Keiji blinked before grinning slyly.

"Amazing at what?" he asked and Yuzuru groaned, standing up.

"I'm going, I have a million things to do and my own clothes waiting for me."

"You look cute tho!" Keiji called after him and Yuzuru snorted, biting on his lower lip and shaking his mood.

He sighed with relief when he stepped into his room, the familiar, neat space that yet felt like it was lacking something. And suddenly all Yuzuru's plans for the day dimmed as he felt energy and will leave his body, and he simply stretched on the bed with his phone in hand, scrolling through his apps mindlessly, and after a few minutes of inner debate he opened his social media. Finding Javi wasn't hard, and Yuzuru almost didn't feel creepy as he watched all his instagram posts. A lot of smiling selfies and family pics, and it was so Javi-like Yuzuru had to smile. It felt almost surreal, the events of the weekend, as if some tangled dream, but well, Javi's clothes were a solid proof that everything had been real

Yuzuru groaned, putting the phone away and then pressing his palms to his eyes. There was something heavy in his chest and also something odd in his stomach, but maybe that was just hunger? Damn, he was really hungry-

Yuzuru sat up, suddenyly determined and with a clear idea what he was going to do. Maybe Javi was too good for that damn world, and Yuzuru was going to express his graditude properly. And if Yuzuru kind of missed his smile already, he decided not to treat it like the primary reason for his plan.

He put extra care into picking his clothes, since he wanted the second impression to be better than the first one, when he had welcomed himself into Javi's bed smelling like a liquor store. Mildly satisfied with his efforts, he left his room at four, hoping that Javi would be up.

And he was indeed awake, although still in the same sleeping clothes, but the smile he gave Yuzuru was wide and so warm his heart almost melted.

"Well hello again, perfect stranger." Javi said, leaning against the doorframe "Didn't think you would miss me so quick."

Yuzuru bit on his lower lip before he would say something embarassing, and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"So I've heard there's a nice Greek place around." he said as casually as possible and Javi's mouth twitched with amusement.

"Oh yes?"

"Mhh." Yuzuru hummed, not really sure what to do and realizing he was absolutely terrible at flirting, unlike Javi, who was now outright grinning.

"Well what a perfect timing, I'm really hungry. I had such an eventful weekend, you know."

"Oh yes?" It was Yuzuru's time to ask and Javi laughed, stepping aside and let him in.

"Come in. I will change and tell you all about it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
